Talk:Sheba
i have a question.. at the very begining of GS:TLA felix and sheba are downed. I did revive felix but sheba has 0 max hp and i can't revive her. if you know how to solved it please send me e-mail at mienzo@o2.pl :This isn't a forum, and even if it was, I for one don't know how to help. Please ask your question somewhere else. (Zero max HP? How'd you pull that off???) The world's hungriest paperweight 02:03, 3 November 2007 (UTC) sorry for that.. but i think it's proper place to ask that question couse you know all about Golden Sun.. it's odd situation.. i played (and finished) already GS:TLA but not in 100%.. now i started with code from first game.. and there was option to choose between easy normal and hard mode.. now i checked it and figured it out that in easy mode characters starts from lvl 0.. and that's the way Sheba had value of maximum HP equal 0.. and one more time sorry for putting it here.. Character Image I'm just curious, but why does EVERY SINGLE character have a nice stock image on the top right of their page- except Sheba? I know there's one out there. Did it get lost or something? Tz0n3 12:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :it's there. Probably a server issues with images or something. Slax01 21:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I've noticed that from time to time, there'll be a small period where images in general have a lot harder time loading out of wherever the images are stored on the wikia, and that it ends pretty quickly. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Sheba's Japanese Name Despite the English version of the [http://www.camelot.co.jp/taiyotla/char01.en.html TLA character page] using "Sheba" in text, her image URL uses "shiba". Unfortunately, her foot covers the middle letter, and the spacing isn't definite to my eyes. However, the original game's English character page fluxes a bit on "Menardi"/"Menadi", but the image URL and image font spacing make "Menadi" the obvious Japanese name; similar for "Agadio"/"Agatio". Unless there's something more concrete than the shaky page translations, can we list her Japanese name as "Shiba"? TJF588 08:13, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, right now her infobox's "Japanese name" section contains "Sheba (シバ Shiba)", so shouldn't that suffice for this exact purpose? Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:59, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :: My only misgiving about that is that romaji is pronunciation-based, so it could be seen as "Shiba" just being how to pronounce "Sheba". I want to know just which of the "e"- and "i"-variants are used in official Japanese materials. TJF588 the fist i got here i saw the forums then i came back and registered and now i cant find the forums about sheba could anyone tell me how i could get there? Sure thing, look at the left of the page. See Community? Scroll over it and it should bring up the Forum option. Click that.Zabbeth 18:15, 18 August 2009 (UTC)